This Is For Keeps
by The Orgasmic Uke
Summary: Sasori hopes he's not too late... He hopes he can convince the blonde to be his for all eternity... His fangs ache for the blonde... This round he's playing for keeps. SasoriXDeidara. Songfic.


The full moon shined over the dark houses brightly, creating shadows that are easily hidden. The night was still and cold. Deathly quiet; almost all of the inhabitants had long since fell into their unconscious dreams. The wind blew softly, not a movement being made.

But one figure hides in the shadows. His tall pale frame is easily hidden. His cold dark red eyes searched the empty streets for any sign of life. His choppy red hair blew slightly in the wind. If he had a heart, it would have been pounding in his ears.

_The streets are dark_

_My pulse is flat line as I'm running to you..._

In one swift movement he took off running, jumping from roof top to roof top, without making a sound. His mind was a sea of unknown. His thoughts processed quickly and made him become more nervous the closer he became.

_You sit completely unaware of what I'm about to do..._

If he needed air, he would have taken a deep breath to calm himself. But he knew it wouldn't work. Air was not a necessity anymore. But one thing was. He was about to find out if he would have it.

_The air is thick with tension much like when we are together..._

He continued to move fast, avoiding any chance of being seen. He ran his tongue over his teeth, the pain becoming stronger the closer he came to his destination.

_My fangs are aching as I'm pondering about you and I forever..._

He winced at the small pain in his chest. Even though it didn't beat anymore, his heart still hurt. The pain was unbearable and he had to hurry. He came upon the street and turned slightly, heading for a house near the end.

_As I round your corner, I am nervous that you won't be my lover..._

He slowed to a soft walk as he approached the mostly dark house. It didn't seem like a light was on in the house. But he knew he would be waiting. He always was. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he walked up the stairs. He stared at the white door before finally knocking three times.

_Knock three times and hope that my pale complexion won't blow my cover..._

He waited silently, hoping he wasn't too late. He listened closely for movement. He heard footsteps and felt his body shiver. He could smell him. His scent. His blood flowing through his veins. All of it. It scared him. The lock on the door clicked and it slowly opened.

_You answer the door with your innocent face..._

The slightly smaller blonde stared up at him with innocent blue eyes. "Sasori?" He asked softly. "What's wrong? You don't look too good." He stepped forward, the moonlight lighting up his beautifully soft face.

Without thinking, the redhead said the first thing that came to mind. "_Would you like to leave this human race, tonight?"_

The blonde stared at him with wide eyes. When the redhead spoke, it was easy to see the two sharp fangs protruding from his gums.

_Eternity..._

_Will never be enough for me..._

_Eternally..._

_We'll live our infallible love..._

"S-Sasori... What's happened to you?" The blonde eyed him carefully, not exactly scared, but more worried. The redhead stayed silent. The blonde leaned forward and grabbed his cold wrist, pulling him inside the house. They stood in the fore way, neither moving. "Sasori?"

The redhead's face contorted in pain. "I had to... I can't... Not without you Deidara..."

Deidara stared up at him, his blue eyes glistening in the moonlight coming in from the small window. "Did you do this to yourself?"

He shook his head gently, moving his eyes down to where Deidara had a hold of his wrist. "I'm sorry... But I can't be this alone... I can't live alone..."

Deidara's heart sank. He watched his friend as his face once again showed his pain. Deidara lifted up and gently wrapped his arms around the redhead's neck, pressing their bodies together. Sasori froze. Deidara's scent flooding his nostrils. Deidara's pulse against his neck.

"Dei..."

"You don't have to be alone..." He whispered against his friend's neck.

Sasori gently grabbed his shoulders with his cold pale hands and pulled the blonde back to look into his eyes. "Do this with me. Be mine."

Deidara nodded, lifting onto his toes and gently placing his lips against Sasori's stone cold ones. Sasori gently returned the kiss before pulling away after a moment. Deidara smiled at the look the redhead was giving him. "I'm serious."

Sasori searched his eyes for any sign of dishonestly. But he could see the blonde was telling the truth. Deidara wanted this just as badly as he did. Sasori gently cupped Deidara's cheek and kissed him once more. Deidara stepped closer, tilting his head to the side, allowing the blood lusting vampire access to his neck.

Sasori lowered his head and brushed away the long blonde hair from the boy's soft neck. Deidara shivered at his cold touch but didn't pull away. The redhead brushed the skin over the pumping artery with the pad of his thumb. He placed his lips against the skin and softly kissed it. Again Deidara shivered.

Sasori opened his mouth a little wider and gently brushed his sharp fangs over Deidara's skin. The blonde gripped the redhead's biceps tightly in anticipation. As gently as he could, Sasori sunk his fangs into the boy's skin. Deidara gasped and tightened his grip but didn't attempt to leave. The redhead smiled against his skin and gently began to lick up the exposing blood.

Sasori pulled back after a moment and met Deidara's eyes. His blue eyes were a bit cloudy but he was still focused. Deidara raised a hand and gently brushed away a stray drop of blood from the corner of Sasori's lips. The redhead smiled at him before tilting his own head to the side. He ran a sharp clawed finger over his neck, cutting the skin. Deidara watched with silent lust as red liquid flowed from the wound slowly.

_My brain is pumping an unusual secretion of lust..._

Sasori placed a hand on the back of Deidara's neck and brought his head to his neck, begging him to drink. Deidara swallowed hard before placing his lips against the wound. He licked up the cool liquid before his eyes went wide. He was surprised that it tasted to good. He wrapped his mouth around the wound and began to suck. After a moment or two, Sasori pulled the blonde's head away from his neck.

Their eyes locked, Deidara's blue becoming darker. Sasori licked his lips as he watched a red drop slide down Deidara's chin.

_Your eyes are softer now and your chin; it drips a bloody color of rust..._

Sasori leaned down and licked the blood away from the blonde's chin. Deidara's body shivered at the warmth of the tongue as it slid over his chin. He gripped Sasori's biceps as the sudden pain of dying overtook his body. Sasori held his waist tightly, watching with interest as the blonde's face drained of color.

_I am rising up the stakes of this round._

_I am playing for keeps. _

Deidara's knees buckled and Sasori followed him to the ground. Deidara rested on his knees and bent forward, placing his forehead against the redhead's shoulder. Sasori ran his hand through the long blonde hair, trying to sooth him. Deidara's body felt like it was on fire. It was becoming harder to breath for him. He could feel the blood in his veins slowing.

_Would you like to leave this human race, tonight?_

He didn't realize it would hurt this much to die. But if Sasori could handle it, then so could he. His hands tightened into a death grip on the redhead's biceps. Sasori leaned his head down and whispered softly into his ear.

"_Eternity..._

_Will never be enough for me..._

_Eternally..._

_We'll live our infallible love..."_

Deidara felt his heart stop at his words. His body shook as the last of his living elements died. He stayed like that, in Sasori's arms for a moment longer. But the aching in his gums was becoming too much for him to handle. He raised his head and finally met Sasori's glowing red eyes. Sasori smiled at him softly before placing his lips to his softly.

"I love you Deidara..." He said softly after he pulled back.

Deidara smiled and knew he would have blushed if his blood still flowed in his body. "I-I love you Sasori..."

Sasori grinned and elegantly pulled Deidara to his feet. In one swift motion, he lifted Deidara up into his arms. Deidara resisted the urge to giggle but one escaped anyway. The blonde wrapped his arms around Sasori's neck and placed a kiss to his cheek.

Sasori smiled at him before walking out of the house, the door shutting behind him. He took off running with Deidara in his arms, jumping up from roof top to roof top.

_Follow me into the sea..._

_Drown together and immortalize you and me..._

_Leave behind this lonely town..._

_We're both better then this,_

_It's not worth being down..._

They disappeared into the night not to be seen by human eyes again. The night was still once more and the world continued to turn as if nothing had ever really happened. But still... Eternity is such a very long time...

_Eternity..._

_Will never be enough for me..._

_Eternally..._

_We'll live our infallible love..._

* * *

**Disclaimer: Song is **"**This Is For Keeps" By The Spill Canvas. Plus Sasori and Dei aren't mine either. Buuuut, the story is. I guess i storta took the idea form the song too.. but you get my point.**

**Another Songfic from one of their amazing songs. You should totally listen to the song while you read this! That would make this the... third. And I have another one in planning. Damn do I love that band. And the songs I've used for these Songfics have all been from their first CD... I haven't gotten to the second yet! Which is totally awesome too. **

**Yea so, I had a hard time deciding on a pair for this. But I felt like Deidara and Sasori just fit. And don't criticize my way of turning into a vampire... I did it how I thought it would work with the song. I always wanted to do a vampire fic... so this works for me. **

**Please review! Thanks!**

**+Matt+ **


End file.
